User blog:KaharZamet/Summer of Chaos Storywriting (2014)
Summer of Chaos is an event in which Boomdodger and Kahar Zamet write chaotic storylines. It lasts through some of May, all of June, all of July, and some of August. Here are some previews for Summer of Chaos Summer of Chaos Preview 1 Team X walked through the streets of Industrial District on Coruscant as Kryn's fleet invaded. Team X turned onto a side street. A drop pod landed and a Sith Lord stepped out of it. Shadow: Really? A Sith Lord? We've killed billions of them. Team X Sergeant: Well then, lets take him down. The Team X Sergeant aimed his blaster rifle at the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord suddenly force pushed the sergeant against a wall and began force choking him. The Sith then used the Force to snap the sergeant's neck, killing him. The Sith then released the force choke grip, letting the body slowly fall down the wall. Team X realized that the Sith was the leader of the fleet. Shadow fired a blaster bolt at Kryn. Kryn activated his lightsaber and deflected the shot at the wall. He then force pushed Team X backwards. Team X retreated. Shadow then established contact with Republic Military Headquarters on his communicator. Shadow: We have a man down! I repeat, one of our men has been killed! Officer: Can you tell me what happened, General? Shadow: The leader of the enemy fleet snapped his neck. Officer: Where are you now? Shadow: We're on the run in Industrial. Officer: Pinpointing your location on my holocomputer...got it. Kahar suddenly ran into the command center in the Republic Military Headquarters. Kahar: Shadow you have to get out of Industrial! That's their main target, drop pods are hitting everywhere. Officer: General, there is a drop pod heading towards your location. Ten seconds until impact. Team X began running. Officer: Five seconds. Team X continued darting as the drop pod slammed into the street. Officer: The pod has hit. A Sith Lord kicked down the door of the pod and lept towards Team X. Shadow shot the Sith in the head. Shadow: Nothing to worry about. The Sith in the pod is dead. Team X then evacuated Industrial as drop pods dropped all around, releasing Imperial Troopers and Sith. Summer of Chaos Preview 2 Kryn hacked into the HoloNet, sending a message to all electronic boards, screens, and holocomputers on Coruscant. Kahar stood in the command center of Republic Military Headquarters with Team X as Kryn and his elite Sith Apprentices appeared on the screens. Kryn: Hello Republic scum. I know people always want to know their executioner, so I'll introduce myself right away. I am Lord Kryn, former apprentice of the late Lord Agious, who was Emperor for twenty years a few millenia ago. He locked me away in a Carbonite Hibernation Tube millenia ago, and I have recently been re-awakened. Well, scum, you might as well enjoy life as you can. It won't be long, because soon you shall all be dead. Kryn then cut the broadcast. Kahar: Agious mentioned Kryn after Hectort Blarthfire and I defeated him in battle, and shortly before Scourge killed him. I read about Kryn in the archives in later years. He's a legend among the Sith. As an apprentice, Kryn was more powerful than an average Sith Lord. He was the fourth most powerful Sith Apprentice to ever live. Imagine what destruction he can do as a Sith Lord...he must be stopped. Shadow: We can help you, sir. Kahar: No, Shadow. Kryn will be too powerful for you and your squad. You saw how quickly he handled your sergeant. Shadow: I suppose you're right. Kahar: Contact Boomdodger, Jen, Warrick, and my ship - my crew and family are on it. Tell everybody to meet me here immediately. Shadow: On it, sir. Summer of Chaos Preview 3 Kahar stood in the center of Outpost Alpha when, suddenly, Kryn's image came across the holoscreen and consoles. Kryn stood standing with two Imperial soldiers. In front of him, the Republic Director was on his knees, with one of the soldiers pointing his blaster rifle at the Director's head. Kryn: You have thirty seconds to give me the missile launch codes, Jedi, before I kill your Director. Director: Don't do it Kahar. Let me die with honor. Kryn: What's it gonna be Jedi? Kahar stood there, pondering what to do. Director: Just let him kill me! Kryn: Time's ticking... Kahar finally gave in and punched in the missile launch codes in a console, then sent them to Kryn. Kryn: Ha, I knew I could break you. Time to test these. Kryn then left the room as he went to go test the codes in the missile launch room. Director: Dang it Jedi! The Director grabbed the blaster rifle from the guard holding him hostage, and spun it around to throw the guard out the window. He then took the blaster rifle and shot the guard. Kahar: Hang on Director! We're coming! Kahar and the gang then hurried to an airspeeder to get to the Director's location. Category:Blog posts